a billion steps
by padfooot
Summary: Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass der Weg ins neue Leben so steinig und hart ist, hätte er sich lieber von einer Brücke gestürzt." Wie es zu seine neues Leben kam. Meine Version der zwanzig Jahre, die uns über Draco nicht bekannt sind. DRAMA, DARK, DM/?
1. The Way Back Home

**a billion steps**

a fanfiction about draco malfoy and the steps in his new life.

written by nadine b.

all charakters belongs to jkr. i just lend them for a while.

--

Tiefe Fussabdrücke waren in den frischen Schnee gepresst, kleine Füsse. Der Wind schlich sich eiskalt um seinen Nacken, seine Nase war feuerrot und seine Ohren schmerzten. Seine Finger spürte er schon gar nicht mehr. Seine Füsse, das Ende seines Körpers, irgendwo in weisser, eisiger Kälte. Er bemühte sich, immer weiter zu kommen, nicht anzuhalten, nicht zurückzublicken. Seit Tagen hatte er nichts mehr zu essen gehabt, nichts mehr zu trinken, keinen Schlaf. Seit Tagen schon lief er nur mit Pullover und einer Hose bekleidet durch den Winter Englands. Seine Schuhe waren durchnässt, kaputt, er spürte jeden einzelnen, im Schnee vergrabenen Kieselstein unter seinen Fersen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz hatte zu schlagen aufgehört. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Ortschaften er schon durchgangen war, wie viele Wiesen er überquert hatte, durch wie viele Wälder er lief. Sein Zeitgefühl hatte sich schon in den ersten Minuten verabschiedet. In seinem Kopf hämmerten andauernd dieselben Worte. Weiter, weiter, weiter, weiter, du musst weiter. Keine Verschnaufpause hatte er sich gegönnt. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass der Weg ins neue Leben so steinig und hart wäre, hätte er sich lieber von einer Brücke gestürzt. Aber der Gedanke an sein _wahres_ Zuhause gab ihm die Kraft, den Willen und vor allem die Liebe zurück.

Gleichmässig atmete er tief ein und wieder aus. Seine Lungen füllten sich, im Kopf folgte er der frischen Luft auf dem Weg durch seinen Körper. Langsam atmete er wieder aus.

Von weitem erkannte man bunte Lichter, feierlich geschmückte Weihnachtsbäume. Der Geruch von Zimt stieg ihm in die Nase und durchflutete ihn. Sein ganzes Leben lang hasste er diese Jahreszeit, verfluchte das "Fest der Liebe". Von dieser Liebe hatte er bei seinen Eltern nie was gespürt. Anstatt mit der Familie Weihnachtslieder zu singen, veranstaltete seine Familie ein riesiges Dinner mit berühmten Schriftstellern, Professoren oder andere in Ruhm gebadeten Menschen. Angeblich um die Familienehre aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber welche Familienehre bitte? Ein Kind auf die Welt zu bringen, dass man nicht liebt und niemals lieben wird? Freunde zu haben, die man verabscheut? .. Menschen zu töten, weil der Meister es so will? Schöne Ironie, diese Familienehre, nicht?

Er wollte so weit weg wie möglich, wollte das Lachen der Kinder nicht hören, wollte diesen Geruch nicht weiter einatmen müssen. Weiter, weiter, weiter, weiter. Immer weiter. Er vergass die Schmerzen für einen kurzen Moment und rannte los. Seine Füsse trugen ihn über eine weitere Wiese und durch einen weiteren Wald. Erst vor einem tosendem Fluss fand er zu sich zurück und fiel rücklings in den Schnee. Endlich spürte er sein Herz wieder, es schlug so heftig in seiner linken Brusthälfte. Nun atmete er hastig ein und aus. Er presste seine Augen zusammen und spürte, wie sich eine winzige Träne ihren Weg durch die Lider und den Wimpern hindurch bannte. Sie brannte, schnitt sich regelrecht einen Weg über seine roten, heissgelaufenen Wangen. Mit dem rechten Ärmel seines durchnässten Pullovers strich er rasch über sein Gesicht. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, wieder aufzustehen und weiterzugehen.

Weiter, weiter, weiter. Wieder stachen sich die Wörter in seinen Kopf von einer Stimme, die er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Eine sanfte, süsse, aber intensive Art hatte sie an sich. Sie schien ihn zu verzaubern, Kraft zu geben und zu zwingen, weiterzugehen. Er hielt sich selbst für verrückt, da er sich von einer Stimme leiten liess.

Er setzte einen Fuss vor den anderen und beobachtete dabei, wie der Mond langsam zum Himmel empor kroch. Hunderte funkelnde Sterne schienen ihm Mut spenden zu wollen und tanzten wild im düsteren Nichts über ihm. Auf einmal wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz und er hatte endlich wieder das Gefühl, richtig atmen zu können.

Seine letzte Kraft hatte er zusammen genommen, um diesen Schritt zu tun. Um sich von allem abzuwenden und seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Seine Familie hatte er verraten, seine Freunde und seinen Meister. Alles hat er hinter sich gelassen, um neu anzufangen, um endlich leben zu können. Herausgetreten aus dem Schatten seines Namens, von seiner Berufung und seinem Schicksal. Er hatte seine Seele zurück.

Er spürte, wie er seinem Ziel immer näher kam. Es mussten nur noch wenige Kilometer sein. Die Gegend kam ihm bekannt vor, er lief diesen Weg bereits einmal mit Snape. Als sie auf der Flucht waren, nachdem sein ehemaliger Lehrer den berühmtesten Weissmagier umgebracht hatte. Nur lief er dieses Mal Richtung Schloss und nicht davon weg. So fühlte es sich korrekt an.

Er hatte sich schon ausgemalt, wie und was er zu McGonagall sagen würde. Er würde sein Leben dafür geben, um sich zu entschuldigen, um alles wieder gut zu machen. Er könne es nicht ungeschehen machen, aber helfen, die Narben die er hinterliess zu mildern. Er könne versuchen, den Schmerz zu nehmen und alles auf seine Schultern legen. Er würde auf seine Knie fallen und darum winseln, wie man es von einem Malfoy noch nie gesehen hatte. Er würde Namen von Todessern und Verrätern nennen, er würde selber zur Ratte werden und alles gestehen, was er in seinem ganzen Leben getan hatte. Die Morde, die sein Vater vollbracht hatte, würde er aufzählen. Er würde ihn nicht in Schutz nehmen und etwas auslassen. Lange genug hatte er sich selbst in den Hintergrund gestellt, um seinem Vater die Ehre zu erweisen. Damit war es nun vorbei, er hatte genug davon. Er, Draco Malfoy, wird sein Leben von Neuem beginnen und die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen.

Endlich sah er das Schild von Hogsmeade, das Nachbarsdorf von Hogwarts. Er konnte schon den Geschmack des Sees riechen, welcher zu den Ländereien gehörte. Von weitem sah er den verbotenen Wald, welcher ihm seit seinem letzten Schuljahr gar nicht mehr so gespenstisch vorkam. Er wurde eher zu einem Zufluchtsort, einem Platz, wo er alleine sein und nachdenken konnte. Niemand hatte ihn dort je gesehen oder auch nur vermutet.

Schnell durchquerte er die schmalen Gassen des Magierdorfes. Er beobachtete den Himmel, wie er langsam wieder heller wurde. Der Mond war schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Bald würde die Sonne wieder scheinen und ein neuer Tag würde beginnen. Der erste Tag seines neuen Lebens.

Die letzten Schritte bis zum grossen Tor rannte er. Nun wollte er keine Zeit mehr vergehen lassen. In seinem Kopf sah er das Bild von einer grossen Sanduhr, deren Sand immer weniger wurde und zu verdunsten schien.

"Du hast es geschafft", flüsterte ihm die eigenartige Stimme zu und dann, als wäre sie nie da gewesen, verstummte sie. Jedoch nicht für immer, was er damals aber noch nicht wusste.

Draco grinste in sich hinein. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft. Er war stolz auf sich, da er seine ganze Reise nie ans Aufgeben gedacht hatte, dass er weiter gegangen war und sich kein einziges Mal umgedreht hatte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er etwas durchgezogen, obwohl der Weg nicht so rosig war und ihn mehrmals in die Knie zwang. Zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl, etwas erreicht und richtig getan zu haben. In diesem Moment hätte Draco Bäume ausreissen können, er fühlte sich stark, frei und unsterblich. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er seine Augen und genoss dieses Gefühl. Wie ein kleiner Junge begann er dann, den Weg zum Schloss hoch zu hüpfen, um dann erschöpft vor der grossen Eichentüre zusammenzubrechen. Wild hob und senkte sich seine Brust. Sein Atem ging so unregelmässig, dass er für einen kurzen Moment Angst hatte, ohnmächtig zu werden.

Endlich hatte er in seiner Tasche gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Er steckte sich die Zigarette in seinen Mund und zündete sie dann mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes an. Er zog daran, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Langsam liess er den Rauch über seine Lippen zurückweichen um dann mit dem Wind davongetragen zu werden. Er wusste, dass erst jetzt der härteste Teil seiner Reise kommen würde. Die Lehrer und die Schüler von sich zu überzeugen, von seiner Wandlung zu überzeugen und zu beweisen, dass er ein neuer Mensch war. Seelig lächelnd schloss er die Augen um Mut zu tanken. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und drückte mit der Kraft seines ganzen Körpers gegen das Eichenportal. Das Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Ein altbekannter Duft schlich sich in seine Nase, es war der Duft seines Zuhauses.

--

tbc..

falls ihr mehr davon lesen wollt, so sagt mir doch bitte bescheid. :)

ebenfalls suche ich noch eine/n beta-leser/in, falls wer lust und zeit dafür hätte, kann sich doch bittebitte bei mir melden!


	2. Live Through Everything again

**Kapitel zwei von "a billion steps"**

**felecita: ***knuddel*

**Stroiner: **Ich danke dir!!! :D Da musst du dich aber noch ein bisschen gedulden. :p

**-----------**

Minerva McGonagall sass auf ihrem Sessel hinter dem riesigen Schreibtisch aus Marmor. Sie hörte das leise Schnarchen und Atmen der ehemaligen Schulleiter, die hinter ihr in ihren Porträts an der Wand zufrieden schliefen. Ein merkwürdiger Traum hatte sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Die Sonne tanzte bereits über den Gipfeln der weissen Berge. Dieses Jahr war der Schnee schon früh zu sehen. Es würde einen harten Winter werden.

Minerva nahm eine Feder in die Hand und begann dann, die anliegenden Arbeiten als Schulleiterin zu erledigen. Es gab ein paar Beschwerdebriefen der Eltern. In diesem Schuljahr hatte sich einiges geändert. Der grösste Wandel ist wahrscheinlich, dass man alle Schüler Mitteleuropas für ein Jahr nach Hogwarts schicken musste. Jede andere Schule wurde geschlossen, weil sie bis auf die Grundmauern zerstört wurden. Der Wiederaufbau brauchte seine Zeit.

Die Eltern hatten Angst, dass die Schule nun überfüllt und die Lehrer deswegen überfordert sind. Alles Unsinn, dachte sich Minerva, es wurden mehr Lehrer eingestellt und auch die Räume wurden vergrössert.

"Was ist denn los, meine Liebe?", fragte sie eine sanfte, freundlich Stimme hinter ihr.

Minerva erschrak, sie war sich sicher, dass sie als einzige im Raum schon wach war. Sie drehte sich langsam mit ihrem Sessel und blickte dann geradewegs in ein Paar tiefblauer Augen.

"Ach, Albus", seufzte sie leise. Sie strich sich eine grausilberne Strähne aus dem Gesicht. All die Jahre hatten sich auf ihrer Haut eingebrannt. Tiefe, dunkle Falten zeichneten sich um ihre Augen und auf ihrer Stirn. Auf ihrer linken Wange sah man eine feine, aber auffällig lange Narbe. Über ihre Pupillen zog sich ein dunkler, grauer Schleier des Alters. Von Tag zu Tag sah sie erschöpfter aus.

"Die Eltern haben Bedenken wegen dem Zusammenschluss. Ich verstehe ihre Probleme damit nicht." Sie schloss ihre Augen und massierte sich ihre Schläfen.

Albus Dumbledore lachte heiter in seinem Rahmen. "Man hat vor allem Angst, dass neu ist", sagte er weise. "Sie sehen im Moment nur das Negative der Veränderung, aber dass ihr Kind dabei auch etwas lernen kann merken sie nicht." Er lächelte sie aufbauend an. "Ich bin der Meinung, je mehr Kinder hier zur Schule gehen, desto mehr wird gelernt", fügte er noch nachdenklich hinzu.

Minerva überlegte lange. Es war doch nicht viel dabei, sich auf etwas Neuen einzulassen. Meckern müssten die Lehrer, die nun mehr Arbeit haben als zuvor. Nicht die Eltern, für diese hat sich nichts geändert. Das Schuljahr hatte vor Wochen schon angefangen und bis jetzt lief alles sehr gut, wenn nicht besser als früher. Es gab weniger Machtkämpfe, weniger Duelle auf den Gängen und auch nachts war es ruhiger. Die Vertrauensschüler schienen überflüssig geworden zu sein. Minerva war der Meinung, das letzte Jahr hatte die Schüler zu sehr gezeichnet, als dass sie jetzt noch die Kraft dazu hätten, gross zu rebellieren und einen Aufstand zu machen. Irgendwie war sie froh darüber, sie hätte nicht auch noch nie Nerven dazu, sich um eigenbrötlerische Schüler zu kümmern.

"Du bist eine gute Schulleiterin", sagte Albus aufbauend. "Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen."

"Du hast wahrscheinlich recht", meinte Minerva und wandte sich wieder den Briefen zu. "Am besten schreibe ich einen Brief an alle Eltern, dass kein Grund zur Panik besteht und alles in bester Ordnung ist. Sie sollen Vertrauen zu mir haben."

"Das solltest du tun, meine Liebe. Ich leg mich nochmal ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr. Alte Männer brauchen ihren Schönheitsschlaf", kicherte Albus und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Minerva war bereits wieder in ihrer Arbeit versunken, als es an der Tür klopfte. Überrascht schaute sie auf ihre Uhr. "Wer stört mich so früh am Morgen schon?", murmelte sie grimmig zu sich selbst.

Sie hatte keine Antwort erwartet, weil sie so leise gesprochen hatte, aber dann hörte sie eine Stimme, welche ihr Herz für einen kurzen Moment stoppen liess. An diesem Zeitpunkt wusste sie, dass sie heute nichts mehr schocken konnte. Sie hatte seine Stimme früher im Unterricht nur selten gehört, aber an diese eine würde sie sich noch in hundert Jahren erinnern.

"Draco Malfoy, Professor, dürfte ich eintreten?" Er klang nervös und vorsichtig, bereit zur Flucht. In diesem Ton hatte Minerva ihn noch nie sprechen hören. Sie war überrascht, dass er es wahr, der an einem Samstagmorgen um acht Uhr vor ihrer Bürotür stand. Sie wollte es noch nicht so ganz wahrhaben. Draco Malfoy, junger Todesser, Mitschuldiger an Dumbledores Tod, aber ebenso ein früherer Schüler an dieser Schule.

"Ja, ja, kommen Sie doch.. kommen Sie doch herein", stotterte sie aufgebracht. Sie wollte ihre Stimme härter klingen lassen, schaffte es aber nicht. Sie verspürte einen gewaltigen Hass gegen diesen jungen Mann und doch wollte sie anhören, was er zu berichten hatte.

Langsam öffnete Draco die Tür einen Spalt weit auf. Das, was Minerva sah, erschreckte sie zutiefst. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihn noch nie jemand zuvor in dieser Verfassung gesehen hatte. Er sah so müde aus, erschöpft und ausgehungert. Er war so mager, der alte Umhang den er trug war mit Löcher übersät und hing an ihm herunter, als würde er ein Bettlaken tragen. Seine Augen waren leer und ausdruckslos, tief in ihren Höhlen verborgen. Die stolze Ausstrahlung war verschwunden und die sonst schon blasse Haut schien nochmal ein Stück grauer zu sein. Dracos Gesicht und sein Hals waren mit vielen Narben übersäht, trockenes Blut hing noch daran. Seine Hände waren feuerrot von der Kälte.

"Ach du meine Güte", flüsterte Minerva McGonagall geschockt. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und eilte um den Schreibtisch herum. Sie hob ihre Hände und wollte ihm über die Narben fahren, jedoch unterbrach sie ihre Bewegung und liess ihre Arme hinunter fallen.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie mich bis zum Schluss anhören, bevor sie urteilen und etwas sagen. Können Sie mir das versprechen?", fragte der Blonde ruhig.

"Ich werde es versuchen. Setzen Sie sich", McGonagall wies auf einen der beiden roten Sessel, welche ihnen am nächsten standen. "Sie sehen sehr hungrig aus, kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen lassen?" Nun hatte sie sich doch von der Fürsorglichkeit übernehmen lassen.

"Nein, ich danke Ihnen, essen kann ich noch später."

Die Professorin setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und liess den Jungen für die nächsten paar Stunden nicht mehr aus den Augen.

Draco begann von Anfang an zu erzählen. Ab dem Tag, als Voldemort fiel und alles in sich zu verfallen schien. Über die Auseinandersetzungen mit seiner Mutter. Der Verrat seiner Freunde. Über die Probleme, die er hatte. Die Kämpfe, die er überlebt hatte. Über die Stimme in seinem Inneren. Und über seine Flucht aus Australien nach Schottland.


End file.
